


Relief from Nightmares Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Adult Content, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursleys treatment is not canon compliant, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Slightly OOC Harry, Slow Build, Smart Harry, set after OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: When Harry's nightmares get to much he finds solace in the most unexpected of places...





	Relief from Nightmares Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relief from Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614855) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



> I am really enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twists, give this a go....  
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads.  
>  **PS:** The blurb really does not do it justice...  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link will take you to FF as the story is not available on AO3...  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
